Tengo Ganas de
by Kenniana
Summary: One-shot! Naruto le dice a Hinata que tiene ganas de.... y ella queda muy nerviosa.... lo hara? O.o entren y averiguen que! XD y si entran dejenme un review! XD jajajaja


**One-Shot - Tengo Ganas de…**

- Mi amor… tengo ganas de…

- jugar?

- no Hina!, tengo ganas de…

- bailar?

- no Hina!… tengo ganas de…

- cantar?

- que no Hinata!, te digo que tengo ganas de…

- saltar?

- no, no!, te digo que tengo ganas de…

- mmm… gritar!

- te haces tontita o que?, te digo que tengo ganas de…

- d-de hacerlo otra vez?

- si…

- p-pero… si acabamos de hacerlo!

- órale mi amor!, hagámoslo otra vez!

- b-bueno… pero tu empieza!

= Cinco horas después =

- AHH!!!, y-ya no puedo!!! - dijo muy exhausto el rubio mientras se tiraba en el colchón de la cama

- y-yo tampoco! - contestó la Hyuga igualmente de cansada que el rubio, mientras imitaba su acción

- juro que jamás te lo volveré a pedir!!, eres imparable!! - exclamó el rubio con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas - tengo mucho calorrr!!!!

- mira quien habla!… - dijo la ojiperla volteando a verlo - yo solo te seguí el ritmo! - se excusó - por que yo ya estaba cansada desde hace rato!

- ok., ok.!, como sea!… - replicó el rubio tomándola de la cara - al menos di que te divertiste! - exclamó muy complacido

- pues como no?, mira que tocar el timbre de muchas casas una y otra vez para después salir corriendo… jajaja casi nos atrapan! - exclamó muy divertida al recordar a la señora que había salido con una escoba en mano para apalear a su rubio y a ella, pues ya habían pasado a tocarle el timbre más de ocho veces…

- jajaja tienes razón no me hubiera gustado que aquella anciana nos diera con la escoba! - dijo el rubio carcajeándose mientras se quitaba una lagrimita traviesa que salía de sus ojos… y esque a sus veinticinco años, aún se divertía haciendo travesuras con la mujer que tanto amaba

Después de calmarse, el rubio miró a su esposa que aún yacía en aquella cama recostada y pronto una idea traviesa se le cruzó por la cabeza… por su parte, la ojiperla tenía los ojos cerrados mientras que una mano la tenía sobre la frente; lo único que ella quería hacer en esos momentos, era dormir, dormir y dormir… pero todo lo que quería hacer se le esfumó al sentir como era presa por el cuerpo de su amado, quien se ponía a gatas encima de ella

- q-que haces N-naruto… - dijo muy nerviosa al notar ese brillo tan particular que sobresalía de sus dos orbes azules

- sabes? - decía el rubio al inclinarse para reducir el espacio que lo separaba de la mujer a la cual amaba - vuelvo a tener ganas… - dijo con una voz muy ronca que casi podría igualar al ronroneo de un gatito

- d-de volver a tocar los timbres? - cuestionó tontamente al saber a lo que se refería el rubio

- más o menos - respondió besándole por el borde el cuello

- c-como? - preguntó nerviosamente al ya no entender exactamente a lo que se estaba refiriendo su amado

- si! - exclamó volviendo su mirada hacia ella - si tengo ganas de tocar… pero tu cuerpo - sentenció con una sonrisa al acariciarle tiernamente su mejilla sonrojada

- N-Naru… e-estoy cansada - dijo un tanto tímida, y esque tres meces de estar casada con el hombre de sus sueños, aún no eran suficientes para destruir su timidez

- segura? - preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa pervertida; ya que le gustaba mucho aquella faceta tímida que su ahora esposa tenía; pues sabía de antemano que él era el único al cual ella no podría rechazar

- s-si… b-bueno no tanto… N-Naru ahí no! - exclamó sintiendo la mano de su amado recorrer su pierna bajo su falda para después meterla bajo sus bragas y así poder acariciar su intimidad

- no? - preguntó el rubio volviéndole a besar el cuello para extasiarse del aroma y del sabor de su mujer

- n-no se! - respondió muy jadeante al sentir todas las caricias que el rubio le regalaba a su cuerpo

- entonces si? - dijo lamiéndole la comisura de sus labios para hacerla enloquecer tanto con eso, como de lo que empezaba a provocar en su interior

- s-si - respondió segada por el placer que empezaba a experimentar en esos momentos - N-Naruto… t-tu nunca te cansas… cierto! - dijo muy jadeante al recordar lo que la noche anterior acababan de hacer… así como otras tantas veces que el rubio la tenía a su merced

- de ti?… jamás! - respondió el rubio determinantemente - y sabes por que? - preguntó seriamente parando todas las caricias que le regalaba a la mujer de su vida

- p-por que? - cuestionó tranquilamente recuperando la respiración faltante de hace unos momentos mientras colocaba ambas manos sobre la cara de su amado

- por que te amo Hina!… te amo! - respondió tomando una de sus manos para besarle tiernamente

- yo también te amo mi Naru! - alcanzó a pronunciar antes de que el rubio proclamara sus labios con un beso desesperado por tanto amor que emergía de su ser…

_-o-_

_._

_._

_._

_^ ^ que puedo decir??… este pequeño one-shot me salió en un momento de ocio y aburrimiento al no tener nada que hacer jajajajajajaja XD y díganme… que tal me quedó??????…. Si si? o si no?… ya se que es muy corto y un poco... waaaaa nose como referirme!!! °w° emmm.... quizás... ah!!! Ya se lo que piensan!!! Seguramente han de decir… "bueno pero kenna que chin%&/$% estás haciendo!?, por que no te apuras con las contis de tus fics????" waaaaaa XD jajaja si ya se…. ¬¬ amm…. Tic-toc-tic-toc-tic-toc… jajá jajá ya va! Ya va!, y conste que ya las tengo listas… solo que me da una huev… flojera pues! -_- jajajajaja pero les prometo que más rapido que mañana ya tendré mínimo dos fic (que estaban en el olvido) actualizados! XD chanse… chanse y una de ellas sea el gran final de "mentía" eh???? O.o no les aseguro naaaaaaaada jajajajajaja_

_En fin! Agradezco mucho pero muchísimo a todos los que me han seguido desde mis inicios en fan-fic! Y este one se los dedico… aunque… nose que tal me salio! °¬°… espero que si y que les haya gustado, pues como decía esto va dedicado a ustedes que me siguen capitulo a capitulo en cada uno de mis fics, o por separado o por lo menos en uno o yo que se!! Jajaja XD ah! Y tambien se los dedico a mis amigos eros… que no diré quienes son… para no balconearlos o mejor dicho, para no sacar sus trapitos al sol jajajaja XD ok. también irá dedicado a quienes me dejen un reviews! XD jajaja =3.… así o me quieren más wey?? O.o sale pues!!_

_Cuídense mucho!, sean felices y nos vemos pa´la prox! ^^, recuerden Naruto y Hinata son de mi gran sensei Masashi Kishimoto XD_

_**Y también recuerden que:**_

_***Una hora en el Internet =2 dólares**_

_***El periodo de luz que se ocupa = 3 dólares**_

_***Alguna golosina = 2 dólares**_

_**Dejarme un review = NO TIENE PRECIO! XD**_

_*los precios son inventados por mi! XD… imagínense que esto se los digo en letritas chiquitititas XD_


End file.
